1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to interference based joint scheduling of peer-to-peer links with wireless wide area network (WWAN).
2. Background
In WWAN, all communications between wireless devices are through the uplink/downlink channels between the wireless devices and serving base stations. When two wireless devices are in the vicinity of each other, they may communicate directly together using peer-to-peer communication instead of using the uplink/downlink channels through the serving base station(s). The peer-to-peer communication may be through resources dedicated for the peer-to-peer communication. Alternatively, the peer-to-peer communication may be through WWAN resources. A method and an apparatus are needed for facilitating peer-to-peer communication with minimal interference through WWAN resources.